


Snapshots

by experimentaldragonfire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Humor, Lapidot Week 2019, varied genres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentaldragonfire/pseuds/experimentaldragonfire
Summary: A collection of short drabbles for Lapidot Week 2019, written in accordance with the daily theme.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back! It's been a while...but I figured I should write something for this week. Hopefully I'll be able to write for each day this week, but I am fairly busy so we'll see what happens. These will all be quite short, though, which is why I'm posting them as a single story instead of individually.  
I figure I'll also reassure you that yes, I am still planning to finish Tipping The Scales...eventually. Really, I want to finish writing all the chapters before I post the next one, but also everyone's been so patient in waiting that I want to give you something, at least. But no, I've not given up on that one!   
But anyway, here you go, let's start off the week with something Incredibly Not Serious.

“Are your eyes closed?” Peridot asked, somewhat unnecessarily, with her hands tightly pressed over Lapis’ eyes. She was using her newly-perfected proficiency with controlling metal to allow her to kneel on a dustbin lid at around the height of Lapis’ shoulders.

The blue gem let out a sigh. “Yes, Peridot, my eyes have been closed for the entire time you’ve been trying to lead me somewhere. Are we nearly there?”

“Just about! You’ll love this, Steven suggested some places that would make “good date ideas” and, as we are attempting the human convention known colloquially as “dating,” I picked the one that seemed most suited to you!” Peridot smiled at Lapis, before realizing that Lapis had no way of telling that she was doing so. “Anyway, just a few more steps…this way…and forward…and…TA-DA!”

Peridot dramatically removed her hands with a flourish and Lapis blinked her eyes open, squinting at the blue sign in front of the large building they had stopped in front of. “What’s an aquarium?”

“I don’t actually know! I think it involves water. Which is your whole thing!”

Lapis narrowed her eyes at Peridot, and then shrugged and headed towards the building. “We’ll just have to see when we get inside, then.”

The two gems headed in, Peridot grasping for Lapis’ hand (because, after all, hand-holding was something you were supposed to do on dates). They managed, after much difficulty, to pay for their tickets, and were ushered through the main doors into the aquarium.

Lapis took three steps and stopped, stock-still, silently staring at her surroundings with wide, panicked eyes. Peridot, who hadn’t paid attention, floated on her metal saucer and collided with Lapis’ back.

“Lapis? What’s the matter?”

“Peri…all these sea creatures…all trapped here…” Lapis’ voice trailed off. “Who would do such a thing?!”

“I think they’re…supposed to be like this? It’s supposed to show off the kinds of life that are in the ocean?”

“But they’re NOT in the ocean! They’re stuck in glass cages in a building! They can’t see the sea…their families…their loved ones…” Lapis’ voice took on a hard edge as she squared her shoulders, gazing into the middle distance as she made her final proclamation. “Peridot, we’re breaking them out. Now.”

Peridot’s eyes went wide. “Wait, Lapis—!”

All the water in the building suddenly surged upwards, breaking the glass of the tanks and carrying the inhabitants into the same space, a giant pillar of water and sea life that Lapis had created in the middle of the aquarium lobby. The water gem scowled and her wings were pulled into existence from the water she had in front of her. With arms extended and a few firm flaps of said wings, Lapis expelled the water up through the ceiling of the aquarium, leaving a giant hole as she guided the whole mass towards the open ocean. Peridot, still hovering on her bin lid, could do nothing but stare as her, in human terms, girlfriend became nothing more than a speck in the distance, wondering how a fun “date” could have gone so horribly wrong.

A stern cough from behind her made Peridot swivel around, and she was met with the sight of the entire aquarium staff with crossed arms, glaring angrily in her direction. In the distance, the sound of researchers’ wailing was beginning to pierce the oddly quiet building. Peridot gulped.

“Um…how’s it going?” she nervously began, before deciding that the best course of action would be to leave, very quickly and in the opposite direction from Lapis.

* * *

In the end, Lapis and Peridot were issued lifetime bans from the aquarium…though Steven interceded on Lapis’ behalf and suggested that the aquarium perhaps attempt a systematic redesign where the majority of the animals were not kept in tanks. The aquarium considered his offer, but has no plans yet to go through with such a thing.

* * *

Peridot decided that, for her and Lapis’ next date, they were going somewhere far away from any water-based attractions.


End file.
